


Ayame's Mate

by Svienny



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svienny/pseuds/Svienny
Summary: With Ayame being turned down by kouga she still needs a powerful husband to bring back to her tribe. When she sets her eyes on miroku, what will ensue and how will sango react.





	1. Chapter 1

Ayame POV 

"Dam that kouga, now what am I going to do I can't return to my tribe without a Powerful Mate" 

It's all that kagome's fault, stealing Kouga from me. Speaking of kagome that group of hers is still around these parts. Hmm Inuyasha is powerful but he's far to stubborn to be my mate, that monk though that wind tunnel of his sure makes him powerful and he's not to hard on the eyes either. Well than that's it ill take him as my mate.

Sango POV 

As we were just about done setting up camp for the night and getting a fire started a figure came out from the bushes. It was Ayame the wolf demon, what could she possibly want? 

Kagome: "Ayame what are you doing here?"

Ayame: "I've come here to talk with Miroku

Kagome: "Miroku? Why do you need to talk to Miroku"

Ayame turned to Miroku as she inched closer to the monk

Ayame: "Miroku I'm.. I'm in love you with please take me as your wife!"

Miroku: "what?"

The nerve of that demon, how could she say such a thing to Miroku.. Something I could never muster up the courage to say. Why did these wolf demons have to be so forward with there feelings. 

Miroku: "Ayame I'm flattered but I thought you loved kouga?"

Ayame: "hmm I need a real man someone who is compassionate and caring someone with great spiritual power. Miroku I want you, please take me as your wife and come back to my tribe with me"

Miroku "Ayame my power comes from the curse put upon me by Nuraku, the wind tunnel will slowly consume me if I cannot achieve my quest of destroying him, I can't come with you"

Ayame: " we'll than I will accompany you and help you defeat Naraku and after you can take me as your wife and we can have a full litter of children"

I couldn't believe this wench no way we were going to let this mangy wolf demon accompany us and marry Miroku! 

Inuyasha: " listen don't get in our way we have enough distractions as it is, if you behave yourself you can stay for now"

Sango: " You can't be serious Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha " why do you sound so upset Sango, besides if she's here she should be able to keep Miroku for grouping you, you can thank me later for being so considerate for you"

Kagome: "Inuyasha you are so dense"

Inyuasha: "what! I am not what do you know"

Ayame: " I get to stay, I'm so happy this is so great Miroku" 

Ayame said cheerfully as she hugged a still confused Miroku. My eyes were like daggers as a shot the two of them a deadly stare. No way was I going to let this demon steal my man from me.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Ayame started accompanying the group and Sango was getting more and more irritated. Ayame wouldn't leave Miroku's side which meant Sango couldn't have any alone time with him. Sango couldn't believe how much she missed walking side by side with the monk on there adventures. She would never admit it but she really missed Miroku's groping. His hand on her rear, Sango got flustered just thinking about it.

The group was currently travelling to a near by village that was being tormented by a demon. They had hoped to find leads about Naraku and rest in the village until they were ready to head off again.

Sango's POV 

When we arrived at the village we were greated by The Lord of the land. He asked us to head up to the mountains and slay the demon that had been terrorizing the village. 

Inuyasha " we're gonna have to split up to find him by the end of today and continue on to find Naraku" 

Ayame " I'll look with Miroku!" She said as she held Miroku's arm

Inuyasha " fine than me and kagome will go, Sango you and kirara will be able to cover a lot of ground together" 

Just my luck of course we would split up like this, I'm just a 5th wheel as things stand right now. I let out a bitter sigh as we split up and headed off into the mountians. 

It had been a few hours since we headed into the mountians and I was still distracted, knowing that lech he was problem up to no good. My blood was absolutely boiling, he's such a jerk him and that dam wolf demon. It wasn't much longer until the demon appeared out from the thick bushes that covered the mountain. Considering I had a lot of steam to blow off to say the least it wasn't much of a fight. After I disposed of the demon headed back to the village to meet up with the others and get some much needed rest. 

Lord " so your telling me you slayed the demon all by yourself"

Sango "yes"

Lord "please take this a a thank you from the entire village" 

The Lord handed me a basket filled with fresh fruits, jewelry, and a bottle? 

Inspecting the bottle closer I realized it was alcohol. I'd never drank before, it was never very popular in the demon slayer village to drink and I was underaged. The Lord had allowed us to stay the night in the village and had gifted us a pretty modest house. As the others retiered to our home for the night I just wanted to be alone for now. 

I headed out for a walk, I found a nice opening where I could enjoy my reward in peace. After I ate most of the fruit I picked up the bottle of alcohol. 

" hmm Miroku always seems to enjoy this stuff I wonder what's it like"

I opened it up and took a sip. It tasted terrible but it spread a nice warmth down my throat. The night had come and it was quite chilly, I contined to drink hoping it could take my mind off of things.


	3. Chapter 3

Miroku's POV 

With everyone asleep I began to worry Sango had been gone for A while now. She had been so distant this last week and in a awful mood. I got up and made my way in the direction she left in. 

As soon as I got outside I saw a figure approaching. Ah it was Sango, I felt much better knowing she was okay but then I noticed. Sango was sweing back and forth. I rushed other think something was wrong when suddenly she spoke up.

Sango " M-Miroku there you are y-you dirty lecher, why aren't you with that demon girl of yours"

Miroku "Sango what are you talking about, are you okay?"

Sango "I'm perfectly fine unlike you! I mean how can you be with a demon when there's a perfectly fine women right in front of you!"

Sango was drunk I could smell it as she got closer, I needed to get her inside and into bed, but with what she was saying I was really curious about what she was thinking after all Sango was never open with her feelings and thoughts 

Miroku "Sango I think you have the wrong idea, what are you saying"

"Don't play stupid Miroku it's been a full week since you've groped my butt, y-you've been to occupied with that wolf. But I guess that's just what you want a women to bare you lots of children, your not to picky a demons good enough for you" Sango said bitterly

Miroku "Sango I never knew you cared so much.. I wish you would be more open with your feelings with me"

Sango " W-Why would I! You've never shown any genuine love for me just your normal lecherous actions"

I steped closer to Sango closing the distance between us.

Miroku "Come on Sango you should go to bed in the state your in"

Just as I was beside Sango and about to lead her inside Ayame come outside probably woken up by Sango's yelling.

Ayame " HEY Sango what do you think your doing with my mate at this hour!"

"Nice try you stinking demon but Miroku is mine" Sango said as she put her arms around me posesivly 

Ayame "YOURS! I'm the one who claimed him as my husband"

Sango " I saw him first, and besides your not good enough for him. I'm the one whose gonna bare Miroku's children"

Sango grabbed ahold of her hiraikotsu and threw it at Ayame. Luckily with how intoxicated Sango was her aim was well off and she completely missed Ayame. 

Ayame "MIROKU are you just gonna let her attack me!"

Miroku "Ayame please Sango is drunk you can't fight her"

Ayame "so your taking her side and I thought we were gonna hunt down Naraku and live happily ever after with lots of children in the mountains!"

With that Ayame ran away with tears in her eyes

Ayame "this isn't it Sango I'm gonna get Miroku back and I will bare his children!"

I turned to Sango she sent me a drunk smile as she fell into my arms. I started carrying her back to the hut so we could put a end to this crazy night. 

"M-Miroku?" Sango slurred as she nestled her face into my chest

"Yes Sango?"

"Will you lay with me tonight, I've missed having you by my side this past week"

"I don't see why not as long as you tell me about how you feel when I grope you again! " I said cheerfully

"I love it now shut up and cuddle me"


End file.
